La 7è et dernière année d'Harry Potter
by Biobio
Summary: Harry et ses amis entament leur dernière année à Poudlard, avec la menace de Voldemort sur leur tête. Harry triomphera-t-il une bonne fois pour toutes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?
1. Nouvelle vie et évènement désastreux

Un adolescent d'environ 17 ans était assis sur les marches d'un perron. C'était un jeune sorcier qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, étaient morts lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an. Il avait été confié à sa tante et à son oncle, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, qui étaient des Moldus (personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques) et qui détestaient tout ce qui attrayait au surnaturel. Les Dursley avaient forcé Harry à vivre 10 ans dans un placard et lui avaient raconté que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Le jour de ses 11 ans, Harry avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier, que ses parents l'étaient également et qu'ils avaient été assassinés par le plus grand mage noir de l'époque : Lord Voldemort, si terrible que beaucoup de sorcières et de sorciers avaient peur de prononcer son nom. Harry, lui, avait survécu avec pour seule trace de ce drame une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Il avait alors fait son entrée à Poudlard, où lui et sa cicatrice étaient déjà connus. Harry avait déjà eu plusieurs fois "l'occasion" d'affronter Voldemort et il s'en était à chaque fois tiré, mais l'une de ses rencontres avait laissé à Harry un mauvais souvenir. Depuis la fin de sa 4è année, il faisait le même cauchemar : c'était la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry et Cédric Diggory étaient dans un cimetière, la cicatrice d'Harry le brûlant atrocement tandis qu'une voix perçante lançait dans la nuit ces mots terribles : "Avada Kedavra". Suivit un bruit de chute à côté d'Harry : Cédric est mort. Puis Harry se retrouvait attaché à la tombe de Tom Jedusor (père de Voldemort), Queudver lui prenait son sang et Harry assistait, impuissant, à la renaissance de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, quelque chose s'était améliorée dans la vie du jeune Harry Potter : les Dursley l'ayant chassé, il s'est vu inviter à venir vivre chez Arabella Figg, une sorcière qui avait discrètement veillé sur lui pendant son enfance ; qui vivait au 13 Privet Drive et qui avait également invité à venir vivre chez elle Sirius Black, le parrain du jeune sorcier. Harry avait bien ri lorsque les Dursley s'étaient à moitié étouffés de rage en voyant qu'il était toujours à Privet Drive. Ils se barricadaient chez eux et refusaient d'adresser la parole à Mrs Figg. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry n'avait pas entendu Hedwige arriver. Elle lui apportait "la Gazette du Sorcier" et un numéro du "Quidditch Magazine" auquel Ron Weasley l'avait abonné. Il remercia sa chouette et jeta un coup d'œil à la Gazette. Il crut s'effondrer en voyant la première page : "Peter Pettigrow évadé d'Azkaban". Le cœur battant, Harry lut les premières lignes : "Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, s'est rendu ce matin à Azkaban pour constater la disparition de Pettigrow qui était accusé d'avoir trahi il y a 16 ans Lily et James Potter, les parents du survivant et de les avoir livrés à Vous-Savez-Qui. "Pettigrow n'a pas pu s'évader seul", nous confie le ministre de la magie,"sa cellule était trop bien gardée. Je pense qu'il a eu recours à la magie noire, et donc à Vous-Savez-Qui !" "Voilà qui remet en danger la vie du jeune Harry Potter qui entamera en septembre sa dernière année à Poudlard où il restera sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore. Espérons que le jeune Potter triomphera définitivement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et que Pettigrow retournera à Azkaban. En attendant, bonne journée à tous" Harry se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la maison. Il tendit le journal à Sirius. "-Sirius, crois-tu que seuls les Animagis peuvent s'enfuir d'Azkaban ?" demanda Harry. "-C'est possible, mais Peter est trop idiot pour s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat. Pour une fois, je suis de l'avis de Fudge : je suis sûr que Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts sont dans le coup. En attendant, cela va t'obliger à rester en permanence sous la surveillance de sorciers. Maintenant, passe dans l'autre pièce, Arabella veut te parler" dit Sirius. 


	2. La lettre

Obéissant à son parrain, Harry entra dans le salon. "- Tu veux me parler, Arabella ?" demanda Harry. "- Oui, j'ai décidé d'organiser une grande fête pour tes 17 ans. J'ai établi la liste des invités et je voudrais que tu y jettes un coup d'oeil" répondit-elle. "La liste était assez longue" pensa Harry. Il y avait la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger (évidemment, on ne peut pas imaginer que Harry fête un anniversaire sans eux), mais aussi Hannah Abbot, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Olivier Dubois, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, les jumelles Parvati et Padma Patil, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell et (malheureusement pour Harry) les frères Crivey. Sirius rajouta même un dernier nom : Albus Dumbledore. Il expliqua à son filleul que c'était au cas où Voldemort attaquerait. Harry remercia Arabella de son attention et sortit. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à monter se reposer, il entendit son parrain l'appeler. "-Ton père m'avait donné ceci pour toi, il a tenu à ce que je te le remette aujourd'hui" dit Patmol. Harry prit ce que son parrain lui tendait. C'était une lettre  
  
Godric's Hollow,  
le 31/07/1981  
  
Harry, mon fils  
  
Lorsque tu recevras cette lettre, ta mère et moi ne serons malheureusement plus là. Nous aurions tellement aimé te voir grandir, évoluer, faire tes premiers matchs de Quidditch, entrer à Poudlard...enfin bref faire ce que tous les parents font avec leurs enfants. Malheureusement, même cela, nous n'y avons pas droit. Aujourd'hui, tu fêtes tes 1 an ; mais cet anniversaire sera probablement le seul que nous fêterons ensemble. Pendant que j'écris cette lettre, tu es sur les genoux de Lily, ta maman, et tu gazouilles de joie devant le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle a fait apparaître. Ton parrain, Sirius, et Rémus Lupin sont là également. Ils t'aident à souffler ta bougie et comme ils savent que tu adores voir des tours de magie, ils ne se privent pas pour en faire et surtout Sirius. Mais nous savons tous que cette harmonie ne durera pas. Depuis que ta mère et moi sommes mariés, Voldemort nous recherche. Sa haine envers la famille Potter s'est encore amplifiée à ta naissance. Il est prêt à tout pour nous tuer, toi et moi parce que nous sommes les héritiers de Godric Gryffondor alors que lui est (le digne) héritier de Salazar Serpentard. De plus, il faut que je te dise quelque chose : Voldemort est amoureux de ta mère, il l'aime autant que moi je l'aime et c'est une autre raison de mon décès. Nous n'avons jamais pu discuter avec toi, et je suppose que comme moi, tu es curieux, alors je vais te parler de nous et répondre dès maintenant à tes questions Je suis né le 23 juin 1960 à Godric's Hollow (je suppose que tu t'en serais douté) et ta mère est née le 2 juillet 1960 à Londres. Nous nous sommes connus dans le Poudlard Express qui nous a amenés au collège pour la première fois : elle est entrée dans le compartiment où je me trouvais avec mes nouveaux amis (Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow) ; et elle s'est moquée de moi parce que je venais de rater un tour. Elle nous a dit qu'elle s'appelait Lily Evans, qu'elle avait déjà réussi tous ses tours, qu'elle venait d'une famille moldue et qu'elle avait un peu peur d'être dépassée par le monde de la magie. Le déclic entre elle et moi ne s'est pas fait tout de suite. Nous sommes sortis ensemble qu'à partir de la 5è année, à la 7è année je l'ai demandé en mariage et 2 ans plus tard, tu es arrivé Je suis Auror et ta mère est professeur d'histoire de la magie. C'est un excellent professeur et c'était la seule élève attentive pendant les cours du professeur Binns. Voilà, maintenant tu connais les grandes lignes sur nous.  
  
Harry, je vais te laisser car tu me réclames pour faire la photo. Lily veut te marquer un mot.  
  
Ton père qui t'adore.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Harry, mon petit, tout d'abord je veux que tu saches que nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur. Je suis sûre que Sirius saura s'occuper de toi lorsque nous serons morts. Comme ton père te l'a dit, je suis professeur d'histoire de la magie, je connais donc la magie sous toutes ses formes ; et je sais qu'en me sacrifiant pour toi, tu survivras face à Voldemort (c'est l'ancienne magie). C'est pour cela que je suis tellement persuadée qu'après le drame, il restera un Potter, le dernier : toi. Je ne vois plus grand chose à te dire, à part que je pense toujours à toi et que nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur.  
  
Ta maman qui t'adore elle aussi  
  
Lily Evans Potter.  
  
"-Voldemort était amoureux de.. ma mère ?" demanda Harry. "-Oui, filleul, c'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, elle l'a forcé à le faire ; mais il ne faut surtout pas que cette lettre te monte à la tête aujourd'hui, car c'est ton anniversaire, tu fêtes tes 17 ans, alors va plutôt te préparer : il faut que tu sois le plus beau" répondit Sirius 


	3. Un anniversaire inoubliable

Harry, dans sa chambre, avait l'impression d'être tout retourné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Imaginez un peu : on vous apprend que votre ennemi mortel était amoureux de votre mère ; sans compter qu'il n'y avait pas que Voldemort, il y avait aussi Rogue, le professeur de potions. A croire que sa mère faisait tomber tous les hommes sur son passage ! Comme un somnanbule, Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber. Les photos de lui bébé et de ses parents qui étaient accrochées aux murs ne cessaient de lui faire des signes de la main. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry s'endormit. Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut : Sirius venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son filleul tout endormi et les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. " Alors, tu es prêt ?" demanda Sirius. "Dans une minute" lui répondit son filleul, "Oh Sirius, je suis désolé, je me suis endormi sans même m'en rendre compte" "C'est normal, après le choc que tu viens de subir. Ton père était pareil, c'est incroyable de voir le nombre de points communs que tu as avec lui. Tu es son portrait : j'ai toujours l'impression de voir James, il suffit juste de changer la couleur des yeux et je vois James Potter" Après un silence" Bon, maintenant dépêche-toi, les premiers invités arrivent dans 10 minutes"  
  
"J'arrive" Harry se leva et il vit dans le fond de la pièce un miroir, semblable à celui des Weasley et du Chaudron Baveur. Il se changea en quatrième vitesse et entreprit de se coiffer devant le miroir. "A quoi ça sert, tu sais parfaitement que c'est inutile. Tu perds d'avance" dit le miroir. "C'est vrai" répondit Harry. Il sortit de sa chambre et commença à descendre. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il fut stupéfait. Arabella et Sirius avaient fait apparaître une grande table au centre de la pièce. La salle était très décorée avec des ballons magiques, des banderoles lumineuses...Il y avait aussi une petite table au fond de la salle pour les cadeaux. "Les invités arrivent, Harry !" s'exclama Arabella. La famille Weasley venait d'arriver, mais elle s'était agrandie : Percy s'était marié avec Pénélope Deauclaire, Fred s'était fiancé avec Angelina Johnson tandis que George restait "un célibataire endurci" comme il disait, Bill et Charlie étaient venus avec leurs épouses et leurs enfants. "Harry !" s'exclama Mrs Weasley, "tu vas bien ? J'étais follement inquiète pour toi. J'ai lu la Gazette et j'ai appris l'évasion de Pettigrow. "Tout va bien, Mrs Weasley. Ne vous inquiètez pas !" la rassura Harry Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. "Nous avons lu la Gazette" déclara Hermione à Harry "Tu n'as pas peur ? Pettigrow va rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui et ils vont vouloir se venger." "Rassure-toi, Hermione, je n'ai pas plus peur que la dernière fois" "Oui, mais tout de même" intervint Ron "tu ne pourras encore pas passer une année l'esprit tranquille" Une explosion interrompit leur conversation. Fred et Georges, fidèles à eux- mêmes, venaient de faire exploser une Bombabouse dans la salle pour marquer le début de la fête. A présent, ils accrochaient au mur leurs dernières inventions qui devraient exploser à minuit. "Bonjour Harry, ça va ?"demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver "Oui, professeur" Un "clic" familier retentit aux oreilles d'Harry : Colin et Dennis Crivey venaient d'entrer. Ils se jetèrent aussitôt sur Harry et le bombardèrent de questions sur sa réaction face à l'évasion de Queudver Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, Harry fit son discours. Il commença par remercier tout le monde d'être venu et les rassura une bonne fois pour toutes sur sa réaction devant ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant ce temps, une pile de cadeaux était apparue sur la petite table. Une fois le discours d'Harry terminé, les voix de Fred et George s'élevèrent de la foule. "Ouvre tes cadeaux !" s'écrièrent-ils. Harry se dirigea vers la petite table. Les frères Crivey lui avaient offert un appareil photo et un badge "Vive Harry Potter" du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce qui mis Harry mal à l'aise car le souvenir de Cédric était bien présent, Hermione lui avait offert un gros manuel (elle ne changera jamais !) intitulé "Les sortilèges de duels : apprendre à les maîtriser" , Ron avait renouvellé son abonnement au "Quidditch magazine" et lui avait offert un jeu d'echecs version sorcier, Mrs Weasley lui avait brodé un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor orné d'un dessin de Harry au Quidditch, accompagné d'un gros gâteau (elle a sans doute oublié qu'il ne vivait plus chez les Dursley), Fred et George lui avaient offert un échantillon de chacune de leurs inventions (Dieu sait qu'il y en a !)...en bref, Harry reçut des cadeaux somptueux de la part de tout le monde, ce qui le toucha beaucoup. Pourtant, Harry était intrigué par le cadeau que Sirius lui avait offert. C'était un livre " Comment devenir animagi ?" . Mais il restait encore un paquet sur la table. Curieux, pourtant tout le monde avait donné ses cadeaux à Harry ! D'où venait ce cadeau ? Harry débala le gros paquet et resta bouche bée : c'était un balai, un "Eclair de feu III" ! Harry lut l'annonce qui accompagnait le paquet : "Vous voilà l'heureux propriétaire de l'Eclair de Feu III. Il est trois fois plus puissant et plus rapide que l'Eclair de Feu. Il ne peut être monté que par son propriétaire et il est impossible à trafiquer. Il est très utilisé par les attrapeurs au Quidditch, lorsqu'ils pratiquent la feinte de Wronski" Harry chercha s'il y avait une carte avec le balai. Il en trouva une, écrite à l'encre rouge sur fond doré (couleurs de Gryffondor).  
  
"Pour notre fils bien aimé, comme nous aurions aimé assister à tes débuts. Il paraît que tu y as été fantastique.  
  
Lily et James"  
  
Harry crût qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était impossible, il devait sûrement être en train de dormir ! Une porte s'ouvrit et Lupin apparut ; suivi d'une femme aux cheveux aubruns et aux yeux verts et d'un homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui étaient toujours en bataille et aux yeux d'un bleu limpide. Il portait des lunettes. Cette fois, Harry s'évanouit. Il se réveilla peu après. Il était allongé dans le canapé. Tout le monde était penché vers lui. "Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il à Sirius. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci lui sourit et lui montra ses parents. Ainsi, c'était vrai ! Il n'avait pas rêvé ! Au signe de Patmol, Lily se précipita et serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle était en larmes et Harry aussi. C'était le plus beau cadeau d'Harry qui devina que le livre de Sirius n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas qu'Harry ne pense que son parrain ne lui offrirait rien. Mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas tout à fait raison ! "Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? s'inquièta Lily. "Oui, maman ; mais je ne sais pas quoi dire ! En tout cas, c'était une surprise que je n'oublierai jamais !" "Nous non plus !" dit James qui s'était rapproché. "Mais, par quel miracle ?" balbutia Harry. "Eh bien, nous avons pu ramener tes parents grâce à la magie moderne qui est plus puissante que l'ancienne magie et entre nous, la chance était de notre côté" déclara Dumbledore Harry regarda ses invités, et sans savoir pourquoi, il décela quelque chose de curieux dans leurs attitudes. "Ainsi, vous étiez tous au courant ?" demanda-t-il. "Mais bien sûr" répondit Percy. "Et ça fait longtemps" ajoutèrent Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux. "Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Que la fête continue !" s'exclama Sirius qui retrouvait une âme d'enfant "Lily, veux-tu bien être ma cavalière ?" ajouta-t-il. "Evidemment, mais que cela ne rende pas James à nouveau jaloux !" dit-elle en haussant la voix dans ses dernières paroles, afin que son mari l'entende. Après la danse, Lily et Sirius rejoignèrent Dumbledore, James et Harry qui ne cessait de serrer Arabella dans ses bras. "Eh ! Arrête, filleul, tu vas finir par me la casser" dit Sirius. "Harry, au vu des évènements présents, nous voudrions que tu deviennes un animagus."annonça James à son fils "Mais pourquoi ?" "Parce que devenir un animagus augmenterait tes pouvoirs, qui sont déjà très puissants" dit Lily. "Très bien, j'accepte" La fête battit son plein jusqu'à l'aube, au moment où James et Lily envoyèrent Harry au lit car il devait commencer son entraînement dès qu'il serait reposé. Le 31 juillet 1997 resta une date inoubliable pour tous. 


	4. Sur le chemin de Traverse

Le 3 août, Harry donna rendez-vous à ses amis  
  
« Chers Ron et Hermione,  
  
Je vous donne rendez-vous le 12 août sur le chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter les fournitures Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire au retour de mes parents. Ils vont aller voir «mes moldus » aujourd'hui pour règlement de compte et c'est aujourd'hui que mon entraînement d'Animagi va commencer. Je vous raconterai tout lorsqu'on se verra.  
Amitiés à tous  
  
Harry. »  
  
« - Harry, tu veux venir avec nous chez ma sœur ? demanda Lily. - 2 minutes maman, j'envoie Hedwige porter cette lettre et j'arrive, répondit Harry » Il libéra sa chouette qui était fière de sa mission et il rejoignit en courant ses parents qui allaient traverser la rue pour se rendre au 4, Privet Drive. James frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, découvrant la tête effarée de Vernon Dursley. Celui-ci poussa un cri et claqua la porte au nez des Potter. James sortit alors sa baguette magique qu'il pointa sur la porte. « Alohomora » dit-il d'une voix calme. Aussitôt, la porte se rouvrit, déclenchant à nouveau les cris des Dursley. Ceux-ci se recroquevillèrent du mieux qu'ils purent en voyant entrer James, Lily et Harry Potter « - Alors ? C'est tout l'effet que cela vous fait de revoir vos proches ? » demanda James avec une pointe de colère dans la voix « - N.. nous sommes...au contr... contraire...ravis...de v...vous revoir, balbutia Pétunia, ...et surtout...toi, ma ch...chère sœur. - Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, répondit la concernée » Un moment de silence passa, pendant lequel les Dursley tentèrent de dire quelque chose, mais sans succès. « - Eh bien ! Vous n'avez rien à nous dire, ou plutôt à dire à Harry ? explosa Lily - Maman, calme-toi ! Ca m'est égal, ils ne se sont jamais excusés de quoi que ce soit à mon égard, dit Harry - Aujourd'hui, ça va changer mon fils, reprit Lily, ils t'ont maltraité pendant 16 ans, je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! » Pendant tout ce temps, la main de Lily était restée posée sur sa baguette magique. Les yeux de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia s'y étaient posés un instant, avant que d'un commun accord, les Dursley et leur fils ne se décident à parler. « - Harry, excuse-nous pour ce mauvais traitement, c'est notre haine envers les sorciers qui nous y a poussés » dit Dudley qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole depuis l'entrée des Potter « - Dudley a raison, reçois dès aujourd'hui nos plus plates excuses, dirent Vernon et Pétunia - Les excuses ne suffisent pas, s'enflamma Lily, je devrais vous jeter un sort - Allons Lily, ne t'en fais pas, ils recevront une punition à leur juste mesure, la rassura James - Il vaudrait mieux ! » Les Potter firent demi-tour et repartirent chez Arabella. James et Harry riaient toujours de la frayeur des Dursley en les voyant, mais Lily était toujours en colère. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à sa sœur d'avoir maltraité Harry. Une heure après leur retour, James appela son fils pour commencer l'entraînement d'Animagi. Avec Sirius, ils expliquèrent à Harry ce qui devait se passer. «- Harry, pour commencer, tu vas t'allonger dans le canapé, fermer les yeux et te concentrer sur tes principales qualités. Nous allons lire des formules pendant ce temps, différentes images d'animaux devraient apparaître dans ta tête. A la fin de la lecture des formules, un animal particulier devrait apparaître : c'est l'animal en lequel tu te transformeras. Tu as compris ? - Oui, papa » James et Sirius s'assirent face à Harry et commencèrent à lire les formules compliquées du livre « Comment devenir animagi ? » que Sirius avait offert à Harry pour ses 17 ans les 2 hommes se relayaient car la lecture des formules prenait plusieurs heures. Pendant ce temps, Harry vit défiler dans sa tête toutes sortes d'animaux. A la fin des 5 heures de lecture (qui avaient paru 3 minutes à Harry), Harry vit 2 animaux : le lion (emblème de Gryffondor) et le cerf (comme James). Comment était-ce possible ? Lui, un double animagi ! ? « - Alors, qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Sirius, avide de savoir - Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne vous êtes pas trompés ? Parce que j'ai vu 2 animaux. - Non, nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. Que dis-tu ? 2 animaux ? Lesquels ? interrogea James - Un lion et un cerf, déclara Harry » James et Sirius se regardèrent, étonnés. Harry était un double animagi ! Le dernier double animagi datait du Xè siècle, et c'était Godric Gryffondor en personne ! « - Comment se fait-il que je sois un double animagi ? - Je crois avoir la réponse à ta question, répondit James, si tu te transformes en cerf, c'est parce que toi et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup, et c'est mon animal pour le lion, tu n'ignores pas que c'est l'emblème de Gryffondor, et comme tu es son héritier, obligatoirement tu devais te transformer en lion. Le dernier double animagi date du Xè siècle et c'était Godric Gryffondor. Il se transformait en lion et en phénix. - Mais papa, toi aussi, tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas en lion ? - Parce que moi, j'ai moins de points communs que tu n'en as avec lui. Seul l'héritier qui ressemble le plus à Godric se transforme en ses animaux. Je suis sûr que s'il existait des triples animagi, le tien serait sûrement le phénix. -OK » Harry se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec l'idée d'écrire à Ron et Hermione qui avaient commencé leurs vacances ensemble tout seuls : Harry avait refusé de se joindre à eux pour rester avec son parrain. Le jeune homme rentra dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Il attrapa un parchemin, une plume et commença sa lettre  
  
« Chers Ron et Hermione,  
  
Comme promis, je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui : premièrement, les Dursley se sont excusés (eh oui !) et deuxièmement (le plus important), mon entraînement d'Animagi a commencé et tenez-vous bien : je suis un double animagi ! Mes animaux sont le lion (Gryffondor) et le cerf (ma ressemblance avec mon père). Afin de t'épargner une recherche dans tes bouquins, Hermione, je t'annonce que le dernier double animagi était Godric Gryffondor. Il se transformait en lion et en phénix.  
  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends votre réponse  
  
Harry »  
  
Il envoya Hedwige porter sa lettre. Elle revint une heure et demie après avec cette réponse (c'était Hermione qui avait écrit)  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord, excuse-nous de ne pas avoir répondu à ta 1ère lettre nous venons juste de rentrer de chez Bill, et Hedwige avait laissé tes lettres sur le lit de Ronald. Ce que tu nous racontes est extrêmement surprenant car les doubles animagi sont rares comme tu l'as dit, le dernier était Gryffondor. Tu sais que je t'en veux ? Tu m'as empêchée d'aller consulter mes bouquins, alors que tu sais très bien que j'adore ça ! OK pour le rendez-vous sur le chemin de Traverse.  
Amitiés.  
  
Hermione »  
  
Plus bas, il y avait l'écriture désordonnée de Ron  
  
« Reste prudent. J'ai hâte d'être au 12.  
  
Ron »  
  
Les jours défilèrent rapidement jusqu'au 12 les Potter s'étaient mis à la recherche d'un manoir, à l'insu d'Harry. Le 12 août, Harry alla avec ses parents sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il retrouva Ron et Hermione au Chaudron Baveur « - Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? demandèrent en chœur Ron et Hermione - Très bien, et vous ? - Nous, ça va très bien, dit Ron, les jumeaux ont inventé un nouveau truc mais c'est encore top secret - Ah, OK ! dit Harry, vous êtes déjà allés chercher vos livres ? - Non, on t'attendait, lui répondit Hermione - Merci » Peu après, Ron, Hermione et Harry quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur et allèrent chercher leurs manuels chez le libraire. Pendant ce temps, une étrange agitation régnait au-dehors. Au moment où les jeunes sorciers payaient leurs livres, un cri de terreur se fit entendre. Affolés, ils sortirent alors de la boutique et eurent un spasme d'horreur : les mangemorts, avec Voldemort à leur tête, faisaient une attaque au Chemin de Traverse. Des aurors et des gens du ministère arrivèrent sur les lieux et tentèrent de neutraliser Voldemort et ses partisans, sans beaucoup de succès. Les jets de lumière fusaient de partout. C'est alors qu'Harry repéra ses parents qui tentaient de prêter main-forte aux aurors. Il voulut se précipiter vers eux, mais Ron et Hermione le retinrent de justesse. Harry risquait de se prendre un mauvais sort de plein fouet. Dans l'agitation, aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué que le libraire avait disparu remplacé par 3 personnes qu'il vaut mieux éviter de croiser : Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy et Peter Pettigrow. C'est en entendant ce rire glacial bien connu qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. « - Alors Potter, demanda Voldemort, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de revoir tes parents ? - Beaucoup plus de joie que de vous voir ! »  
  
La lueur de triomphe dans les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éteignit aussitôt  
  
« - Fais attention à ton langage Potter, sinon, ça va mal finir. - Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous ! » Voldemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry « Endoloris ! » Sous la douleur, Harry s'écroula par terre mais, à la grande surprise générale, ne cria pas. Voldemort s'apprêtait à faire la même chose avec Ron et Hermione quand soudain... « - Maître, arrêtez ! » s'écria une petite voix aiguë : c'était Peter Pettigrow. Voldemort, surpris, cessa aussitôt. Apparemment, Pettigrow venait de se trahir. « - Quelle est cette faiblesse, Queudver ? » demandèrent Malefoy et Voldemort tandis que Ron et Hermione aidaient Harry à se relever. « - J'ai une dette envers lui, avoua Pettigrow, il m'a sauvé la vie quand il était en 3è année. - Tiens, tiens ! dit Malefoy - Tu avais omis de m'en parler, Queudver ! » s'exclama Voldemort Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer les Potter, suivis de Dumbledore et de quelques aurors, notamment Maugrey Fol-Œil. James tenta de se jeter sur Pettigrow, mais Lily le retint. Malefoy et Voldemort transplanèrent aussitôt, tandis que Pettigrow hésitait encore sur ce qu'il devait faire. « - Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, Peter, hurla James, tu nous as tous fait souffrir, sale rat ! » Finalement, Pettigrow transplana à son tour. Après tout, si Voldemort le chassait, il pourrait toujours revenir et faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas voulu trahir ses amis. Les 3 jeunes sorciers racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. Dehors, tout était redevenu calme. Dumbledore et les autres s'apprêtaient à ressortir quand ils entendirent des cris venant d'une pièce voisine : c'était le libraire, que Voldemort avait enfermé. Les Weasley arrivèrent alors et se jetèrent sur les 3 adolescents. Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés des Potter et des Weasley, allèrent terminer leurs achats. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour se retrouver dans le Poudlard Express le 1èr septembre où il n'y eut, fort heureusement, aucun incident. 


	5. Retour à Poudlard

« Les 1ère année, par ici ! » Ce furent les premiers mots qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione entendirent en descendant du train. Tout en pariant sur les profs qu'ils auraient cette année, ils montèrent dans les diligences qui les attendaient tandis qu'Hagrid emmenait les première année en barque. Poudlard apparut, toujours fidèle à lui-même, au bout du chemin. - C'est notre dernière année ici, dit Hermione avec un ton triste. Heureusement ! s'exclama Ron, déclenchant immédiatement le regard furieux d'Hermione . Je plaisantais, Mione. Il va falloir bien en profiter, dit Harry, au moins on a un avantage : c'est que l'année prochaine, on n'aura plus à voir la face de Malefoy ! Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire en se souvenant de leurs meilleurs moments passés à Poudlard. L'un de leurs meilleurs souvenirs était quand Malefoy avait été changé en fouine par le professeur Maugrey lors de leur 4è année. Ce n'était plus le moment de rire, ils arrivaient à Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans le hall en ignorant les « Hé, Harry » des deux Crivey, et rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de la Répartition allait bientôt commencer ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'élèves de 1ère année, j'ai faim moi ! dit Ron Les élèves de 1ère année entrèrent en même temps que le Choixpeau magique. Mais pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu d'élèves ? interrogea Ron Voldemort ! chuchota Harry C'est comme s'il avait hurlé, car tous les élèves déjà installés à leur table frissonnèrent. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient eu la même pensée que Ron. En effet, il n'y avait pas plus de 35 élèves, comparés à la centaine d'élèves chaque année. Après la traditionnelle chanson du Choixpeau, la cérémonie commença et le professeur Mc Gonagall appela les élèves un par un. Aillaud, Mandy Serpentard ! Ça commence mal, dit Ron Bones, Maria Poufsouffle ! Boulen, David Gryffondor ! Boursaud, Clara Poufsouffle ! Crivey, Elodie En entendant ce nom, les frères Crivey ne cachèrent pas leur excitation. Ils répétaient à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était leur sœur. « Oh, non ! pensa Harry, j'espère qu'elle n'ira pas à Gryffondor celle- là ! » Serdaigle ! En entendant la décision du Choixpeau, les frères Crivey firent la moue. Leur sœur ne serait pas avec eux. Par contre, à la table des Gryffondor, Harry affichait un grand sourire. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Mc Gonagall appela le dernier élève. Il n'y eut que 5 autres Gryffondor. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour parler aux élèves. « Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerais vous dire 3 choses importantes. Je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que les élèves de 1ère année sont peu nombreux. Voldemort en est la cause. De nombreuses familles de sorciers se sont enfuies. Elles préfèrent inscrire leurs enfants dans des écoles étrangères, ce qui explique le peu de 1ère année. Donc, les élèves de 1ère année auront tous leurs cours ensembles, quelque soit leur maison. Passons sur une note plus joyeuse ! Cette année, votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aura son assistant qui arrivera en octobre. Votre nouveau professeur, vous le connaissez déjà : c'est...Rémus Lupin. » Seules les tables de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle applaudirent l'homme qui entra dans la Grande Salle. « Encore une dernière chose, les préfets en chef cette année sont : Hermione Granger, de Gryffondor... » Trois des quatres tables applaudirent, je vous laisse deviner lesquelles « ...et Drago Malefoy, de Serpentard ! » Seuls les Serpentard applaudirent. « Que le banquet commence ! » termina Dumbledore. Ah, enfin ! dit Ron Ron, le réprimanda Ginny, arrête de ne penser qu'à manger ! Le festin se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur, bien que les 7ème année n'étaient pas très heureux de commencer l'année scolaire par le cours de potion avec Rogue, et Hermione fut fière de ramener ses nouveaux camarades (même s'ils n'étaient pas nombreux) dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor. 


	6. Une attitude surprenante

Il était 7h30 quand Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione, à cause de ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef, était déjà là un peu fatiguée, mais la mine joyeuse. Quand ses amis prirent place à la table des Gryffondor, elle leur donna leur emploi du temps.  
  
Oh non ! On commence par potions ! Chouette ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de revoir Rogue ! s'exclama Harry, à la grande surprise de ses amis. En dehors du professeur Trelawney, Rogue était le prof que Harry détestait le plus, et c'était réciproque. Il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre au cachot. Comme d'habitude, Rogue les accueillit avec son sourire le plus mauvais, qui était habituellement réservé à Harry. Les Gryffondor remarquèrent alors un fait étonnant : ils étaient seuls ! Les Serpentard n'avaient plus cours avec eux. C'était peut-être pour ça que Rogue avait un air hargneux car rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de ridiculiser les Gryffondor devant les élèves de sa propre maison. Il aimait également critiquer Neville depuis sa 3è année, malheureusement celui-ci avait redoublé sa 6è année. Assis, immédiatement ! aboya-t-il Tout le monde s'assit sans broncher. Je tiens à vous avertir que vous allez travailler dur tout de suite, et que vous n'aurez pas de cadeaux, continua-t-il Sans blague ! chuchota Ron Donc, nous allons commencer par la potion du Bloque-Esprit. Comme son nom l'indique, elle bloque votre esprit pendant 15 à 40 minutes selon sa puissance les mages noirs l'utilisent contre leurs victimes en les paralysant. Pour faire cette potion, il faut 3 litres de jus de grenouille, 1 corne de licorne, de la poudre de mandragore et pour le reste, à vous de le trouver dans vos livres ! Allez, exécution ! Tandis que les Gryffondor s'affairaient à préparer leur potion, Rogue s'approcha d'Harry. Cette année, je ne vous conseille pas de faire le malin, Potter !... ...Je n'ai jamais fait le malin, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Vous vous êtes toujours mêlé de ce qui ne vous regardait pas. Je vous ai souvent tiré des guêpiers où vous vous fouriez... ...Une fois ! Aujourd'hui encore, je vous ai fait un cadeau dont vous devriez me remercier ! Sur ce, Rogue s'éloigna pour aller critiquer Lavande et Parvati, laissant derrière lui un Harry figé sur place. Celui-ci s'interrogea : quel « cadeau » méritant des remerciements Rogue lui avait-il fait ? Cette question lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée. A la fin d'une journée qui lui avait semblé interminable, Harry décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le bonheur de faire de sa vie : écrire à ses parents. C'étaient sûrement les mieux placés pour lui répondre. Avant le repas, il s'installa à la table des Gryffondor et commença sa lettre  
  
« Chers Papa et Maman,  
  
Dumbledore nous a dit que Rémus reprenait ses cours de DCFM (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et j'en suis ravi. Au fait, il paraît que Rémus va avoir un assistant cette année. Il devrait arriver en octobre, et je me demande bien pourquoi sa présence sera utile à Rémus mais surtout, qui est cet assistant ? Cette année, à cause de Voldemort, il y a très peu d'élèves de 1ère année, et seulement 6 Gryffondor. Ça fait bizarre de voir le vide à table. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu mon 1èr cours de potion comme toujours, Rogue ne nous a pas caché sa haine, mais il m'a dit qu'il m'avait fait un « cadeau » dont je ne l'avais pas remercié. Aurais-tu une idée de ce que c'est, Papa ? Toi qui le connais bien. J'espère que vous me répondrez rapidement. Rémus vous passe le bonjour.  
Bisous.  
Harry. »  
  
Sitôt sa lettre terminée, il envoya Hedwige leur porter afin d'avoir une réponse rapidement. Il eut tout juste le temps de ramener ses affaires dans le dortoir : le repas allait commencer. Une fois à table, il essaya de chasser Rogue de son esprit mais rien de ce que purent dire Ron et Hermione ne le rassura. A la table des professeurs, Rogue affichait un sourire cruel en observant Harry. Il savait parfaitement que le jeune sorcier devait sûrement se creuser la tête pour savoir ce qu'était ce fameux « cadeau », tout le portrait de James Potter. Le lendemain matin, c'est une Hedwige exténuée qui se présenta devant Harry en lui donnant la réponse de ses parents. Le jeune homme se hâta d'ouvrir sa missive tandis qu'Hedwige trempait son bec dans le verre de jus de citrouille que lui tendait Hermione.  
  
« Cher Harry,  
  
En effet, nous connaissons ce fameux « cadeau » que t'a fait Rogue. Il se trouve que c'est lui qui m'a permis de revenir, il a confectionné une potion qui m'a redonné la vie. Quand Dumbledore t'a dit que nous étions revenus grâce à la magie moderne, c'était à moitié vrai c'est ta mère qui est revenue par la magie moderne puisqu'elle était morte par l'ancienne magie il t'avait dit que la chance était de notre côté, eh bien la « chance » s'appelle Severus Rogue, Dumbledore a eu un mal fou à le convaincre de faire cette potion ! Nous ne t'avons pas avoué toute la vérité pour voir si Rogue allait s'empresser de le faire. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il t'en a parlé dès que tu es rentré en cours. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il ne le fasse pas. Quant à cet assistant mystère, Dumbledore nous a prévenus, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler ! Ta mère vient juste de me rappeler que nous avons une nouvelle magnifique à t'annoncer : nous avons trouvé un manoir, à environ 5kms de Godric's Hollow. En ce qui concerne les Dursley, ta mère te demande quelle punition méritent- ils selon toi ? Elle tient absolument à ce que tu décides. Continue à nous écrire et à nous tenir au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Et la prochaine fois, attends le lendemain pour nous écrire ! Pauvre Hedwige !  
Bisous, à bientôt.  
Ton père affectionné  
James  
  
Gros bisous mon chéri  
Lily »  
  
Alors comme ça, c'est grâce à Rogue que ton père est revenu ! dit Ron Ça veut bien dire qu'il n'a pas un si mauvais fond que ça ! déclara Hermione En tout cas, son humeur à mon égard ne changera jamais ! A la table des professeurs, Rogue lui donna raison. 


	7. Surprises d'Halloween

Dans la salle commune, Hermione interrogeait Harry : Tu sais que dans 3 jours, il y a le bal d'Halloween annoncé par Dumbledore il y a déjà 2 semaines... ...suivi du match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard 4 jours après ! marmonna Harry. Oui, et je voudrais savoir si tu as une idée de la personne avec qui tu voudrais y aller ? Histoire de ne pas te décider à la dernière minute, comme il y a 3 ans ! Je pense que j'irai avec Ginny, ou Luna Lovegood. Je croyais que Luna n'aimait pas beaucoup danser. Alors, j'irai avec Ginny ! s'exclama Harry avec un petit sourire et une lueur dans les yeux que l'on ne lui connaissait pas, ce qui eut pour effet d'étonner vaguement Hermione. Tu le lui as demandé ? Harry esquiva la question en en posant une autre. Et toi, avec qui y vas-tu ? Ron, répondit Hermione en rougissant fortement. Quoi ? Il te l'a demandé ? Il n'y a pas une heure ! Mais au fait, tu as esquivé ma question : as-tu demandé à Ginny de t'accompagner au bal ? Non, pas encore. D'ailleurs, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, dit-il en se levant du fauteuil où il était installé et en quittant la salle commune, au fait, reprit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille, tu devrais avouer ton amour au jeune préfet, crois-moi, il en éprouve autant pour toi ! Et avant qu'Hermione ait pu réagir, Harry disparut. « C'était mieux ainsi, au moins, il ne m'a pas vue prendre une couleur rouge pivoine »pensa-t-elle Ah ! Ces garçons !murmura-t-elle pour elle-même Harry, quant à lui, descendit dans la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa future cavalière il la repéra rapidement. Elle était assise à la table des Gryffondor, mais elle leur tournait le dos car elle était en grande conversation avec Luna Lovegood, elle-même assise à la table des Serdaigle. Il s'approcha doucement. Heu Ginny ? Je peux te parler une minute ? Oui, bien sûr. Luna, sentant qu'elle était en trop, se remit dans le bon sens et attrapa son magazine Le Chicaneur, qu'elle lisait naturellement à l'envers. Je voulais te demander...si tu voudrais bien...venir au bal d'Halloween avec moi ? acheva-t-il d'une traite La jeune fille resta un moment étonnée de cette demande, puis elle sourit aux yeux vert émeraude qui l'observaient avec crainte. B...bien sûr Harry, ce sera un véritable...honneur, répondit maladroitement Ginny. Cette fois, elle en était sûre, elle avait rougi ! Merci, Ginny ! répondit Harry avant de sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle. Eh bien ! Il a le feu au derrière, aujourd'hui ! dit une voix derrière Ginny. C'était Luna qui avait reposé Le Chicaneur et qui s'était à nouveau tournée pour reprendre la conversation avec la jeune Gryffondor. Dans le couloir, sur le chemin de la tour, Harry ne croyait pas en sa chance : il avait réussi ! Bien sûr, il avait sûrement un peu rougi « un peu beaucoup, même »se dit-il. Il donna son mot de passe « fraise en chocolat » à la Grosse Dame Alors ? ? l'interrogea Hermione dès qu'elle le vit. Alors, j'y vais...avec Ginny ! Bravo Harry ! Ce n'était pas Hermione, mais Ron qui avait répondu. Celui-ci revenait de la volière où il était allé soigner Coq, qui s'était blessé à l'aile gauche. En l'apercevant, Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, mais elle se cacha rapidement derrière son livre de DCFM. Ron fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Alors, dit Ron en s'installant, tu as une idée de qui sera l'assistant de Lupin ? J'aimerais bien que ce soit Sirius, lui répondit Harry. Oh oui ! Ce serait cool ! Bon, les garçons, il est tard allez dîner, s'il vous plaît ? leur demanda Hermione. Elle semblait avoir rassemblé tout son courage pour poser cette question à Harry (et à Ron), et s'était décidée à lever les yeux du manuel. Les deux garçons obéirent et sortirent de la salle commune, direction la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? demanda Ron. Je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours, en fait, depuis l'annonce du bal par Dumbledore. Je sais qu'elle est toute bizarre, dit Harry en entrant dans la Grande Salle, mais je ne peux dire pourquoi. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, et mangèrent rapidement les excellents plats cuisinés par les elfes, aidés désormais par les fantômes volontaires (Hermione avait bien insisté là dessus !). Quand ils furent repus, ils remontèrent à la salle commune qui était déserte et allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir. Le lendemain matin, quand les deux amis descendirent à la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent Hermione déjà attablée. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'elle au moment même où les hiboux apportaient, comme chaque matin, le courrier. Harry avait reçu une lettre de son père :  
  
« Salut fiston,  
  
Nous t'avons abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, puisque je crois savoir que tu en as assez que ce soient toujours les Serpentard qui te donnent les nouvelles. La lutte contre Voldemort continue toujours. Même si tu es en sécurité à Poudlard, reste méfiant et surtout n'écoute pas ce que pourraient te dire les Serpentard (en particulier les fils de Mangemorts, je crois que tu en connais quelques-uns !) Je crois que la première page de ce numéro te plaira. Nous t'embrassons de tout notre cœur et à très très bientôt.  
  
Cornedrue. »  
  
Harry reposa sa lettre et déplia la première page de la Gazette en buvant du café (statut de 7ème année oblige), qu'il manqua de recracher en lisant les gros titres : « Peter Pettigrow arrêté »  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Hermione et Ron d'une seule voix. Ça y est ! Il est arrêté ! Ecoutez :  
  
« Peter Pettigrow a enfin été arrêté, voilà la bonne nouvelle parvenue aux oreilles de la Gazette ce matin. Repéré hier après-midi dans un coin de l'allée des Embrumes, Pettigrow a finalement été arrêté cette nuit alors qu'il tentait de s'introduire chez Cornélius Fudge, qui ne dormait heureusement pas, et qui a directement amené son prisonnier au ministère. Interrogé au Véritaserum par M.Fol Œil et le ministre, Pettigrow a avoué sa trahison d'il y a près de 16 ans envers Lily et James Potter auprès de Vous- Savez-Qui mais aussi sa complicité dans l'assassinat d'Igor Karkaroff l'année dernière. Il sera jugé la semaine suivant Halloween au tribunal où avait été jugé le jeune H.Potter il y a 2 ans, pour avoir lancé un sort en présence de son cousin moldu sur deux Détraqueurs à Little Whinging. En attendant d'avoir de plus amples informations, bonne journée à tous. »  
  
Yeah ! Voilà une bonne nouvelle, rien de tel pour démarrer la journée ! annonça Ron d'un air radieux. Les journées qui les séparaient du bal passèrent trop vite au goût du trio. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que trois heures et Hermione monta se préparer. Dumbledore avait annoncé la veille que l'assistant allait arriver ce soir- là. « Raison de plus pour bien se préparer »se dit la jeune fille. Elle avait revêtu une robe de soirée rouge bordeaux qui lui allait à merveille, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon au-dessus de la tête et les avait parsemés de fils d'or. Elle s'était également parfumée. Pendant ce temps, les garçons se préparaient dans leur dortoir. Harry avait mis la robe de soirée couleur bouteille que Mme Weasley lui avait achetée il y a 3 ans, et avait réussi à aplatir un peu ses cheveux avec un gel coiffant moldu très puissant Ron, quant à lui, avait revêtu la robe de soirée bleu turquoise offerte par ses frères l'été suivant sa 4ème année, et il s'était fait une raie dans les cheveux. Harry lui avait même conseillé de redessiner la tache sur le nez qu'il avait lorsqu'ils ont rencontré Hermione pour la première fois dans le train. Allez, le supplia-t-il, juste pour faire craquer Hermione ! Non ! Il n'en est pas question ! Ron... Non Harry ! N'insiste pas ! A la remarque de son ami, Ron avait rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. Mais ce soir, pas question pour lui de se ridiculiser devant Hermione. Ils redescendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre leurs cavalières. Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent ensemble. Ginny avait revêtu une robe de soirée rose, et avait tressé ses cheveux. Les garçons ne purent dire que « Wouah ! » en les voyant. Les filles ne purent dire que la même chose. Ensemble, ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent certains de leurs camarades et firent évidemment une rencontre désagréable : Malefoy, qui n'avait changé en rien avec à son bras, Pansy Parkinson, bien entendu, ils étaient accompagnés des deux solitaires Crabbe et Goyle. Aucun des quatre Serpentard ne put trouver quoi que ce soit à redire sur les quatre Gryffondor. Chaque clan alla s'installer à sa table. Puis, Dumbledore prit la parole : Chers élèves, bienvenue à ce bal d'Halloween, qui est désormais devenu une tradition à Poudlard. Mais avant de laisser la place aux Beatles, je voudrais vous annoncer l'arrivée de votre second professeur de DCFM. Vous avez dû tous vous dire « Mais pourquoi le professeur Lupin devrait-il avoir un assistant ? ». Tout simplement qu'avec l'actualité, nous devons renforcer les cours de DCFM. Ce professeur sera chargé de la pratique, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'occupera de vous enseigner la DCFM à proprement parler, autrement dit : les sorts et maléfices, qui n'a rien à voir avec les créatures qui appartiennent au domaine de la théorie enseignée par le professeur Lupin. Avant que votre nouveau professeur n'arrive, je voudrais vous dire qu'elle entrera accompagnée de deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû quitter ce monde, et qui ont tenu à faire une surprise à l'un d'entre vous ! Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit... le professeur Maugrey ! A la grande surprise de Dumbledore, tous les élèves applaudirent. Hé Harry ! Regarde ! Maugrey était accompagné des parents d'Harry. Celui-ci resta sans bouger, et entendit à peine le professeur Dumbledore annoncer le lancement de la soirée. Lily et James avancèrent vers la table des Gryffondor en direction de leur fils. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? J'aurais dû me douter que le «à très très bientôt » signifiait sûrement quelque chose ! » se reprocha Harry tandis que ses parents l'embrassaient. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que ses parents avaient revêtu des robes de soirée...aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ils avaient même l'emblème agrafé sur le haut de la robe. Ha ! Tout un symbole ! dit James en s'asseyant (s'affalant aurait été le mot juste), lorsque Harry leur parla de leurs robes. Eh bien ! Qu'attends-tu ? Va donc danser, que je voie si tu as hérité aussi des talents de ton père à ce sujet ! dit Lily en souriant. Oh, ça va oui ! répliqua James sur un ton vexé. Harry obéit et alla danser avec Ginny tandis que Ron n'avait pas attendu pour aller danser avec Hermione. Ce qui devait fatalement arriver arriva. Les couples s'avouèrent leur amour, et s'embrassèrent exactement en même temps, sous l'œil amusé de Lily et James. Je sens que je me fais vieux en voyant ça, déclara James Mais non Cornedrue, dit Rémus qui les avait rejoints entre temps, tu n'es pas vieux, mais tu n'as plus 20 ans non plus ! Où donc passent toutes ces années ? demanda Lily. Ça Lily, on n'en sait rien, mais on ne les a pas vraiment cherchées non plus ! Ce que tu peux être taquin toi, déclara Lily en observant tendrement son mari à ses côtés, bon je veux bien danser avec toi, mais seulement si tu me promets que tu t'es amélioré ! Oui, je me suis amélioré, ma douce Lily, je te le promets. Alors, allons-y ! Ils dansèrent, et Lily fut bien forcée d'admettre que James s'était amélioré, à moins qu'il ne le fasse exprès. La danse suivante fut accordée à Rémus malgré la jalousie bien marquée de James. Le bal se termina vers les deux heures du matin au grand bonheur de tous. 


	8. Petite note aux lecteurs

Attention, ceci n'est pas un chapitre !  
  
J'ai commencé ma potterfiction le 21 avril dernier, soit bien avant la sortie du tome 5 en Angleterre. Je ne pouvais donc pas prévoir ce qu'il allait se passer (la mort de Sirius et tout ça...). Alors je tiens à répondre une bonne fois pour toutes aux messages de fans croyant que j'ai ressuscité Sirius : je n'ai pas fait revivre Sirius, puisque je ne l'ai pas tué ! Je tenais à respecter un maximum les livres de J.K.Rowling, mais ce n'est désormais plus possible. Dans ma potterfiction, Sirius continuera donc à vivre comme s'il n'avait jamais été mort, jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution. J'espère qu'il n'y aura désormais plus de problèmes ! Bonne lecture Biobio 


	9. GryffondorSerpentard

Après le bal d'Halloween, l'ambiance resta à la joie pendant plusieurs jours. L'approche du match contre Serpentard ne ternissait même pas l'humeur d'Harry tant il avait été heureux de revoir ses parents. Il y pensait encore lorsque Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans la Grande Salle. A quoi penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle. A ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant mes parents l'autre soir. Dis donc, mon capitaine préféré, tu ne devrais pas aller entraîner ton équipe ? Tu tiens vraiment à voir Serpentard gagner la coupe pour ta dernière année ? Quel beau cadeau ! Sûrement pas ! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond. Allons-y ! ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui pour partir à la recherche de son équipe. Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Harry revint dans la tour de Gryffondor avec son équipe qui était tout aussi trempée que lui, il se sentit heureux. Il était sûr de gagner ! L'équipe s'était montrée si parfaite ! Je n'ai absolument pas peur pour le match, dit-il à Hermione le lendemain, Malefoy et son équipe ne pourront rien contre nous ! Il fut bientôt l'heure pour les équipes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor de se rendre dans les vestiaires avant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Bon, annonça Harry, si vous jouez aussi bien qu'hier, les Serpentard n'auront aucune chance. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes plus forts, plus rapides et surtout plus malins qu'eux ! Alors, bonne chance ! On va les ratatiner, vive Gryffondor ! s'écria toute l'équipe avant de quitter les vestiaires. Sur le terrain, ils retrouvèrent l'équipe de Serpentard. Les deux capitaines, serrez-vous la main, demanda Mme Bibine. Harry et Malefoy s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et se serrèrent brièvement la main en faisant une grimace de dégoût, chacun essayant de briser les phalanges de l'autre. Le commentaire du match était assuré par Roman Guirardo, élève de Gryffondor en 2è année. Présentons l'équipe de Gryffondor : elle se compose de Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Sloper et Kirke. Cette équipe est donnée favorite pour gagner la coupe cette année. Jor...Guirardo ! s'écria le professeur Mc Gonagall. Excusez-moi professeur. Passons maintenant à la présentation de l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle est menée par le capitaine et attrapeur Malefoy, et se compose de Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Parkinson, Nott et Avery. Et il faut ajouter que cette équipe se montre extrêmement médiocre depuis des années ! Cette dernière réflexion provoqua des huées sur les gradins de Serpentard, mais Roman les ignora. Ça y est, Mme Bibine vient de donner le coup d'envoi et c'est parti ! s'écria Roman Aussitôt, 14 joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Harry et Malefoy se placèrent bien au-dessus de leurs équipes. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron filer vers ses buts. Ginny Weasley, de Gryffondor, s'empare du Souafle et fonce vers les buts de Serpentard. Vas-y Ginny ! Horreur ! Un Cognard de Goyle lui coupe la trajectoire et lui fait perdre le Souafle. Dommage Ginny, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Souafle récupéré par Bulstrode qui fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor. Ronald Weasley s'apprête à la recevoir. Elle tire...ARGH ! et marque ! 10-0 pour Serpentard ! Sur les gradins, les Serpentard hurlèrent de joie tandis que les Gryffondor ne s'affolaient pas : Ron commençait toujours les matches par encaisser quelques buts ; pour 10 points, ils allaient vite se rattraper, de plus, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il les a aidés à arracher la coupe de Quidditch il y a 2 ans. De son côté, Harry tournait autour du terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Soudain, il eut un éclair doré dans les yeux, mais ce n'était qu'un reflet de la montre de Ron. Celui-ci affichait un air penaud et désolé en direction du capitaine des Gryffondor, qui lui fit signe que ce n'était pas grave. Assis à côté de Mc Gonagall, Roman Guirardo continuait son commentaire. Dean Thomas, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, fonce vers les buts de Serpentard, le Souafle à la main. Vas-y Dean ! Ouf ! Il évite de peu un Cognard de Crabbe, à qui Jack Sloper a fait faire un "retour à l'expéditeur". Et Dean marque ! 10-10 ! Dommage Nott ! ajouta Roman d'un air amusé en voyant le gardien des Serpentard s'arracher les cheveux par poignées. Le Souafle est maintenant récupéré par Avery qui se tire vers les buts adverses et tire... Souafle arrêté de façon spectaculaire par Ronald Weasley ! Joli coup Ron, bravo ! Il renvoie le Souafle à Seamus Finnigan, qui se dirige droit vers Serpentard, escorté par Kirke car les Serpentard ont l'air de bien mauvaise humeur ce matin ! Oh là ! Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle et Avery forment un mur devant leurs buts ; ils se croient sûrement assez intelligents pour empêcher Gryffondor de marquer ! C'est ce qu'on va voir, tiens !Jolie feinte de Seamus et BUT ! 20-10 en faveur de Gryffondor. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vous entre-tuer, dit Roman en observant les Serpentard, Gryffondor restera à jamais la meilleure équipe, quoi que vous fassiez ! Guirardo, je vous ai prévenu ! Pardon, professeur... Brutalement, Harry vit Malefoy passer à toute vitesse devant lui. Il avait repéré le Vif d'Or ! Harry se lança à sa poursuite en donnant toute la puissance de son balai. Il parvint sans trop de mal à se mettre au niveau de Malefoy. Harry Potter et Malefoy ont vu le Vif. La lutte est serrée, qui va l'emporter ? s'écria Roman, surexcité. Harry tendit le bras et se saisit de la petite balle dorée qui essayait en vain de lui échapper. Le sifflet de Mme Bibine retentit. Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or, Gryffondor l'emporte par 170 à 10 ! Et maintenant, allons faire la fête ! Telles étaient les paroles que Roman essayait sans succès de faire comprendre, à cause des hurlements de joie de Gryffondor. 


End file.
